the legend continues
by sky-alchemist056
Summary: Kahoko, a not-so-perfect violinist, realized the person she loves and admires loves her back. Len, a violin prodigy, helps his damsel in distress in improving her violin style and at the same time loves and takes a good care of her. LenKaho...
1. Chapter 1 A new day

La Corda D'oro: The Legend Continues

Chapter 1- A New Day

It's Monday, another semester had started in Seisou Gakuen. While Hino Kahoko was hurrying to pack-up her things for school. And her annoying older brother Jirou and her two beloved cousins Aoi and Azuma were waiting for her outside of their house.

"Imouto!! Imouto!!" Jirou yelled, annoyed for waiting for his younger sister to come out.

"Jirou stop yelling at your sister!" Jirou's mother scolded.

"Yeah, Jirou-kun you better stop yelling at Kaho-chan for once" Azuma teased.

"Alright, I'm coming!!" Kahoko yelled back.

"Gomen for making you wait, Azuma-nii-chan, Aoi-kun" Kahoko said apologizing to her two beloved cousins.

"That's alright Kaho-chan." Azuma said, smiling kindly to his cousin.

"C'mon Azuma why are you forgiving her. She wants us to be late you know!" Jirou said, annoyed of waiting for his younger sister.

"Will you just –" Kahoko said, also annoyed.

" Shall we?" Aoi interrupted.

"Oh yeah, we will be late!!" Kahoko said while rushing to their limo.

The boys got in the car, and their driver drove them to their school. It took couple of minutes for them to arrive.

"We're here at last!" Aoi said, relieved that they arrived on time.

"Yeah, you're right Aoi. Thanks to Ms. Sloth we almost got late!" Jirou said with anger.

"Hey!!" Kahoko said angrily.

Then suddenly a girl with a hazel brown hair approached Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, good thing you're here already." the hazel brown haired girl said.

"Oh, Manami-chan! Ohayou!!" Kahoko said with a bright smile.

"Stop smiling, we better hurry!!" Manami said, dragging Kahoko to their school, leaving the three boys by the gate of the school.

~MUSIC DEPARTMENT~

"W-wait! Don't drag me Manami-chan!!" Kahoko said.

"We're here!!" Manami said cheerfully.

"Why I'm here at 2-A section??" Kahoko asked curiously.

"Didn't you know you're a 2-A!!" Manami said happily.

"Wait, I thought I'm a 2-B not a 2-A!!" Kahoko said, shocked on what her friend told her.

"Well you were transferred to my section!!" Manami said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2 Who is She?

Chapter 2-Who is She?

"Good morning class." The teacher of Class 2-A said, "We have a new student that will be with us this whole school year, come in now dear."

Kahoko entered the room. Everyone was shocked except for Manami and Len, he didn't really care about the person who entered the room.

"Everyone this is Hino Kahoko, I hope everyone knows her. She was transferred here in our section, so please treat her nicely and welcome her again in Seisou Gakuen." The teacher said.

"I'm Hino Kahoko, please take care of me." Kahoko bowed, she was a bit nervous because the way her new classmates looked at her.

"Hino-san, can you kindly sit beside Tsukimori-kun?" the teacher said.

"Hai, sensei." Kahoko said. _What I'm gonna sit beside him! Okay Kahoko, just calm down and don't worry on what will happen. _ Kahoko breathed deeply.

While Kahoko was walking towards her seat, some girls glared at her and the boys showed thirst and hunger. When Kahoko reached her seat Len was surprised._ What is she doing here? Is she the new student? But how?_ Len thought.

"Don't worry Kaho-chan, I'll be here for you. I'll be right by your side." Manami whispered, enough to be heard by Kahoko.

"Arigatou, Manami-chan." Kahoko thanked.

In the whole class Kahoko felt glares and hunger of her classmates, especially when Len almost looked at her the whole class session. It was lunch time, Kahoko and Manami went to the cafeteria, they saw their friends with Kanazawa-sensei and Ousaki-senpai.

"Hino, long time no see!" a green haired bishounen said with delight.

"Hi, Tsuchiura-kun, it's been a long time!" Kahoko said smiling.

"Hey, Kaho-chan did you just forgot about me." A lime-green haired bishounen pouted.

"Of course not, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko said while cheering-up her senpai.

"S-Senpai, it's n-nice to see you again…" a shy looking girl said.

"Fuyuumi-chan, nice to see you too!" Kahoko said delightfully. "By the way, where's Shimizu-kun? I haven't seen him yet."

"Maybe he's sleeping somewhere, again!" Ryoutaro said.

"Maybe ……" Kahoko responded.

"Hino, you've gotten a little taller." A smoking teacher said.

"And your hair had gotten longer too, Hino-san." A mature looking boy with glasses added.

"Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, it's been a long time!" Kahoko greeted. "Ne, Kanazawa-sensei, smoking are not allowed in inside the school grounds."

"Don't mind me Hino." The teacher stubbornly said.

"Come sit beside me dear cousin. Join us." A violet haired bishounen said.

"Hai! Azuma-nii-sama." Kahoko said, and she sat down beside her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3 Unanswered Questions

Chapter 3 - Unanswered Questions

Lunch ended and classes resumed, Kahoko was always called by the teacher when they ask questions about the topic, they were so interested in their new student.

Minutes past and classes ended. It was truly a relief for Kahoko, because her embarrassment in front of the class was over. After the dismissal bell, all of the students went out of the room except for Kahoko and few other girls.

"You're Hino-san, am I right?" a girl with a long wavy hair approached Kahoko.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Kahoko responded.

"So, you're the no-good candidate in the concours. Hmph, how unfortunate." The girl beside her said, then laughed.

"I agree." Another said.

"But still… you're the one who is ruining the life of Yunoki-sama, how dare you be so close to him!" the first girl shouted at Kahoko. Then suddenly another girl patted the first girl's shoulders. "What do you want?!" she yelled at the person. The girl has emerald-green eyes and a very smooth, long, black hair. She looked annoyed.

"You know, you guys are too noisy." She said.

"What do you need, Nawaguchi-san?" the first girl was irritated.

"Oh… nothing, nothing at all. But can you guys mind your own business."

"You're the one here's interrupting our conversation."

"Yeah, right. Then what is the importance of the relationship between Yunoki-senpai and Hino-san to you? Didn't you know she's the cousin of your beloved Yunoki-sama."

The girl gulped. They didn't saw that coming. "T-Then why are you interfering?"

"Hn… it's because you guys are prying in the personal life of Hino-san." Nawaguchi smirked.

"Argh! Don't you know she's the no good person who ruined the whole concours! Her level is not that good compared to Yunoki-sama and the other participants!" she yelled.

"What are you trying to say, that you're better than her?" Nawaguchi teased. "In fact, she's better than you three. Let me ask you, have you ever been through a situation like hers? Competing against the ones better than you?"

"Argh!! Let's go girls." The girl said angrily. The other two followed. As the three girls leave, Nawaguchi's eyes followed. After they left the room, Nawaguchi's concentration transferred her attention to Kahoko. Kahoko's eyes were hidden in the back of her bangs.

"Don't mind what they said earlier, they just didn't know the things you've been through." Nawaguchi acknowledged.

"They're right, they're absolutely right. I'm just the no good person who ruined the concours."

Nawaguchi sighed. "That's not true, Hino-san. In fact, you're the one who made the concours more interesting and more exciting." She smiled. Kahoko looked at Nawaguchi.

"How come you believe in me like that? I can't believe a no good person like me can impress a 2-A student like you." Kahoko couldn't believe on what Nawaguchi was saying.

"Because you defied all the odds, even though your violin's strings were broken, you still pulled yourself together and competed using your full strength. How can't I believe in a person like you, you're a strong willed person, Hino-san. You are like a violin that lived in centuries." She acknowledged again. "You're a 2-A student like me, don't you remember? Of course I believe you. Now, do you believe me? Don't worry I'm a friend not a foe."

"I didn't mean that, it's just…" Kahoko trailed off.

"Okay let's do this all over again. I don't like you talking to me without using my name." Nawaguchi joked.

"Uh… N-Nawaguchi-san am I right?"

"Yep, but you can call me Sayuri."

"And you can call me Kahoko."

"Sure!" Sayuri smiled.

"Thank you for saving me a while ago." Kahoko thanked.

"Sure, anytime." Sayuri smiled. She looked at her watch. "Hey, gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Sayuri took her things then ran outside of their classroom.

"Why is she in a hurry?" Kahoko asked herself. "Oh well, maybe just a little practice won't hurt." Kahoko went to one of the music rooms. She practiced one of the pieces she played in the concours the "Melodie" by Tchaikovsky. After a few minutes someone knocked the door. "Come in."

"Hino-san…" a boy with a sky blue hair entered the room.

"Tsukimori-kun, what is it?" Kahoko asked. "Are you going to practice here? Then I'll leave." Kahoko was packing some of her things.

"No, I'm booked in another room. I'm just going to ask you one question." He said coldly. "How did you transfer to the Music Department?"

"I don't really know…sorry." Kahoko said. "My mom just told me that I'm transferred in this department." _I think he doesn't accept me as a classmate. _

"Well then… I shall go now." Len said coldly. Len went out of the room and left Kahoko alone. Again Kahoko played again; she played her favorite piece, Ave Maria. As she played, she swayed with the music as she always does. She didn't know all students were listening as she played. Right after the song someone knocked.

"Who is it?" Kahoko asked.

A violet haired bishounen entered the room. "It's me, my dear cousin."

"Azuma-nii." She responded.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Hai!" she answered. Kahoko immediately fixed her things and then she followed Azuma.

"Azuma-nii, where's Aoi-kun and Jirou-nii-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"They've already gone home. Why did you ask?" Azuma said.

"Ano...I just wanna know where they are." Kahoko replied. "Wait, Azuma-nii, this is not the way home. Where are we going??" Kahoko asked nervously. They were going to a different route.

"We're just going to a place. Only you and me." Azuma said while smiling.

"What kind of place?" Kahoko asked._ Is he asking me on a date? Demo... he's my cousin!_ Kahoko thought, and then blushed.

"You'll see, my dear cousin." Azuma said, smiling at Kahoko.

Azuma noticed that her cousin was blushing in front of him. _Maybe she likes me._

_"_Azuma-sama, we're here." the driver said to Azuma.

"Arigatou, Jin-san." Azuma said to the driver.

The driver got out the car and opened the door for Azuma and Kahoko. When the two got of the car, Kahoko's jaw dropped.

"What!! A cruiser ship!!?" Kahoko said, shocked._ I think I this happened before._

_"_Kaho-chan, please wear this." Azuma said handling Kahoko a pink dress. It has a ribbon that separates the upper and lower part of the dress and doll shoes.

"Hai, Azuma-nii. Demo...why are we here?" Kahoko asked.

"Why? Can't I have a date with my cousin?" Azuma asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I-Iie..." Kahoko blushed.

"Well then, I'll wait for you at the deck. There's a reserved table for us." Azuma said gently, holding some strands of Kahoko's hair.

"Hai, Azuma-nii-sama!" Kahoko replied, smiling.

"Kaho-sama, I'll accompany you to your room." the servant of the ship said.

"Arigatou!" Kahoko said gladly. Kahoko and the servant went to the room reserved for Kahoko.

"Kaho-sama, if you need anything just push the red button." the servant said.

"Arigatou, for everything." Kahoko replied. _Wait, I didn't ask her name, but how did she knew my name._

Meanwhile....

"Wow, who is she? She's beautiful. Her dress is simple but her beauty shines all over." the people murmured, while Kahoko was walking down the stairs of the deck.

"Are you Hino-sama? Your table is there." the waiter pointed a table near the window of the cruiser. "Follow me Hino-sama."

"Okay, arigatou gozaimasu!" Kahoko thanked.

Kahoko went to the table the waiter told her. There she saw Azuma, standing, waiting for her. He was holding a white rose. Azuma as a gentleman, he gave the flower and offered Kahoko to sit before him. They had some conversations while they are eating dinner. After the romantic date or dinner, the two went home and went to their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4 The School Festival

Chapter 4 – The School Festival

After a month, the most awaited occasion in every school has come. It's Seisou Academy's School Festival. There were booths and small stores in this event. Both the General Ed. and Music Ed. students will perform different kinds of different kinds of presentations like dancing and playing different kinds of instruments. It was arranged beautifully, because of the help of some sponsors and the organizer of the Student Council, Nawaguchi Sayuri.

"Welcome, everyone. This is the occasion you've all been waiting for. Today is our school's festival. We've been celebrating this in years… (Blah, blah, blah)" Director Kira Akihiko said on the microphone.

"Wow that was a long, inspiring speech, oji-san." Etou Kiriya teased.

"Shut up. You better get out of my office. I didn't call you, what do you need from me?" Director Kira said angrily.

"Well… I don't really have anything to do with you. I just wanna tease you." Etou Kiriya smirked.

"Kiriya, before I get angry at you, get out of here." Director Kira warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll get out already, sheesh." Etou Kiriya said. While going to the door, it suddenly opened.

"Director Kira." A girl with emerald-green eyes entered the room.

"Oh. Nawaguchi-san, finally you're here." Director Kira said to the emerald-eyed girl.

"Director Kira, why did you call for me?" Sayuri asked.

"Good work, Nawaguchi-san." The director praised.

"Uhhh… arigatou?" Sayuri replied curiously.

"You made the festival _perfect_." The director explained.

"Uhhh… actually without the help of the whole Student Council and the sponsors, this event won't be possible." Sayuri said.

While they were talking, Etou Kiriya left the room. _Why do I have a feeling I know that girl? Why do I even bother?_ Etou Kiriya thought.

"Well… I must also thank them for making this festival unforgettable for all of you especially for the seniors." The director said.

"Okay, Director Kira. I should tell them." Sayuri said excitedly.

"There's no need for that. I'll take care of that. All you need to do is to enjoy the festival." Director Kira smiled.

"Okay, Director Kira. I'll leave now. Thank you very much for the gratitude you gave me." Sayuri answered happily.

When Sayuri reached the door, someone opened it and almost hit her. She got out of balance, but somebody held her hand that supported her from falling.

"Hey, watch out!" a boy with a crimson eyes held Sayuri's hand. He pulled her up so she can stand.

"Thanks for saving me." Sayuri thanked the crimson-eyed boy. When Sayuri looked up to the boy…

"You?!" The two said in unison.

"So you know each other?" the director asked.

"What are you doing here?" the crimson-eyed boy asked.

"I'm sorry Etou-kun, I'm quite busy. I gotta get going." Sayuri said. She excused herself.

The boy was speechless. Silence entered the room. Sayuri left the room.

~AT THE FIELD OF THE SCHOOL~

"C'mon Kaho don't be such a kill joy!" a journalist holding a camera said.

"Yeah, Kaho-chan you're the most popular among us." Mio said cheerfully.

"PLEASE!! Just one picture…" the journalist holding a camera begged.

"NOPE!" Kahoko answered quickly.

"Even a tini-tiny picture…" the journalist said.

"I told you NO!" Kahoko said.

"Oh, okay. I give up." The journalist said. She was exhausted in pleading for taking a picture of Kahoko.

"Good." Kahoko said happily. "Uhhh… Manami-chan, do you know where Sayuri-chan is?"

"Nope." Manami answered. "I have absolutely no idea where she is. Ever since I came to school all I saw in her desk is a score sheet. It looks like a piece, o not a piece but a song."

"May be, she's busy. I heard that she's the organizer of every event in our school." Nao added.

"Yep, you guys are sure right." Manami agreed.

"Really?! I never thought she's an important person here in our school." Kahoko was amazed.

While the girls were talking about the event, Nami noticed Ryoutarou was walking towards them.

"Yo!" Ryoutarou waved to the girls.

"Ohayou, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko greeted.

"Mornin', Hino." Ryoutarou greeted back.

"Kaho-chan! Tsuchiura!" a lime-green-haired boy called.

"Huh?" Kahoko turned around to see who called them. "Oh. Hihara-senpai, good morning."

"Good thing I found you two." Kazuki said. "All of the concours participants will have a meeting."

"A meeting with whom?" Kahoko asked.

"With the school's organizer." Kazuki answered.

"Who's the organizer?" Ryoutarou asked.

"I don't really know." Kazuki answered.

_Maybe the organizer Hihara-senpai is talking about is Sayuri-chan._ Kahoko thought.

"Are the others already there?" Ryoutarou asked again.

"Yep, you two are the only ones who are left." Kazuki answered.

"Then we better hurry." Ryoutarou said.

The three ran to the music room where their co-participants were waiting for them.

When they reached the room, the door suddenly opened. It was Ousaki Shinobu, he noticed them and signaling them to enter the room.

"Sorry if we're late." Kahoko panted.

"Nope, you're just in time." Kanazawa Hiroto said, holding his cigarette.

"Now, all of you are here. Our meeting will start. Here is Nawaguchi-san; she will say an important announcement." Ousaki Shinobu gestured to Sayuri.

"Sorry if it's sudden, but this is for the sake of the event. You guys have to perform solos." Sayuri said apologetically. "You guys will perform an hour or two before the Confession Night."

"It's all right Sayuri, we're used to it." Yunoki Azuma smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry Nawaguchi we'll survive." Kazuki said energetically.

"Then it's all settled." Sayuri said happily.

"What?! We will perform before the Confession Night!" Kahoko complained.

"Why, is there any problem?" Sayuri asked.

"It's all so sudden. I haven't picked a piece yet!" Kahoko complained.

"Your problem is very easy to solve, Kaho." Sayuri chuckled.

"Hey, it's really hard to pick a piece you know!" Kahoko objected.

"Don't worry I've already solved that problem for you guys." Sayuri grinned.

Sayuri gave each participant a hand-out.

Yunoki Azuma - Vocalise by Rachmaninoff

Kaji Aoi - Nocturne in D minor, op. 19 by Tchaikovsky

Hihara Kazuki - Jupiter by Holst

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou - Revolutionary by Chopin

Tsukimori Len - Caprice no. 24 by Paganini

Shimizu Keiichi - Prelude "Suites for solo cello no. 1" by Bach

Fuyuumi Shouko - Clarinet Polka-Polish Folk Songs

Hino Kahoko - Ave Maria by Schubert

Stella Quintet - Salut d' Amour by Elgar

Kahoko took a closer look at the 9th performer. She was curious about the name. _Is this a band or something?_ "Who is the _Stella Quintet_, Sayuri?" Kahoko asked.

"Actually… they're already here." Sayuri answered. "They're all around you."

Kahoko was confused on what Sayuri said. "What do you mean they're around me?"

Sayuri sighed. "You didn't get do you? The Stella Quintet are…" she paused.

"Are who?" Kahoko asked.

"They are… Tsukimori-kun, Azuma, Hihara-senpai, Kaji-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, and lastly Shimizu-kun." Sayuri grinned.

"Wait, did you just say _Azuma_?" Aoi emphasized Azuma's name.

"Yeah, is there any problem?" Sayuri asked.

"You just said his name without any honorific." Aoi added.

"So?" Sayuri reasoned.

"Are you two _dating_?" Nami asked. She entered the room without anyone noticing.

"W-What are you saying? **Dating**?!" Sayuri flushed. Her face was red as a tomato.

"We're not dating. We're only childhood friends." Azuma said.

"You two are childhood friends?" Kahoko asked. "How come?"

"Sayuri and I met each other in a party when I was 8 years old and she was 7." Azuma answered.

"Wow… that was ten years ago." Kahoko said.

Sayuri coughed. She caught their attention. "Back to our subject, did you guys like the pieces I pick? Is there any objections about them?"

"Nice pick." Kazuki grinned.

"Thank you." Sayuri smiled. She looked around. "It's seems there will be no contradictions about my choices."

"Well, then it's settled." Kanazawa Hiroto said.


	5. Chapter 5 Confession Night

Chapter 5 – Confession Night

"Are you guys ready?" Sayuri asked. She looked at the performers.

Kahoko peeked from the backstage to see the whole crowd waiting for them to perform. Kahoko's legs became wobbly. "Huwaahh! They're so many!" she gulped.

"You can face them, don't worry." Sayuri smiled.

"That's easy for you to say." Kahoko pouted.

"If you can't perform then back out." Len said coldly.

"Why you little!" Ryoutarou charged and held Len's collar tightly.

"Why are so heated up? This is not even your issue." Len said. The atmosphere was very tense.

"Now, now. Can you two please stop fighting?" Ousaki Shinobu interfered. "Tsuchiura-kun, please let go of Tsukimori-kun."

Ryoutarou did what Ousaki Shinobu said; he loosened his grip on Len's collar. After Len was released he fixed his clothes which were ruined by Ryoutarou.

"Hey, are you okay, Hino?" Ryoutarou asked.

"I'm fine." Kahoko answered.

"Here I'll help you get up." Ryoutarou offered a hand. He pulled Kahoko up.

"Thanks." She thanked.

"Here it is! Are you guys ready?" Sayuri said. Her face looked very excited.

"Yep, we're ready Nawa-chan!" Kazuki answered energetically. "Right guys?" he looked at his co-performers and they all agreed.

"Good luck to all of you!" Sayuri said happily.

The performance was successful; many students from both departments watched and enjoyed the performances. The said director, who was always serious, smiled and Sayuri was very happy with the result of the performances.

"Good, everything turned out beautifully!" Sayuri said gratefully. "Thanks you guys!" Ousaki nodded as agreement.

"We thank you for your cooperation, you may now be dismissed." Kanazawa Hiroto said.

A hour after the performances a bonfire was lightened in the middle of the field. That was the signal of the _Confession Night_; it is an event where boys and girls confess each other's feelings. The students were scattered all over the school. While Kahoko was walking in the corridor, she saw Len walked inside a music room. She followed him quietly. She sneaked in the room, she saw Len playing his violin. Len seemed to notice her presence.

Len stopped playing and sighed. He lowered his instrument. He stared at Kahoko, her eyes were closed. She was listening to Len playing his violin. The long pause made her eyes open.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, did I disturb you?" Kahoko asked nervously. _Kahoko, you idiot, why did you follow him?!_ Kahoko said to herself.

"Is there anything you want?" Len asked coldly.

"W-Well…" Kahoko said nervously, her knees started to shake. _Go Kaho! You can do it! Tell him, tell him now!_

Silence filled the room. Len stared at Kahoko's nervous state.

Kahoko broke the silence. "Tsukimori-kun… I want to tell you something." Kahoko said nervously.

"What is it?" Len asked.

"I… I-I love you!" Kahoko said. She immediately hid her face under her hands. She was scared on what will be Len's reaction.

Len's eyes widened because of the shock. He never knew that the girl he admires in playing the violin loves him. Len walked towards Kahoko.

_Is he mad at me? _Kahoko thought.

_I must tell her my feelings for her also. _Len thought.

Again silence filled the room.

"I love you too, Hino-san." Len said calmly. Kahoko looked up to Len. His face was not the cold face you always see in him, now he is smiling. A warm smile you won't see every day.

_I can't believe it, he loves me? But how? _Kahoko thought. Tears fell from her amber eyes. She pressed her face on Len's chest. She never thought the boys she loves the most loves her back.

"Maybe you're curious on how I fell in love with you." Len said. "You changed me and my music. You taught me that music is not all about perfection; it must also come from the heart. You made me realize the missing thing in my life, _LOVE_."

Kahoko was speechless. Len wiped off her tears and hugged her. Kahoko stiffened a little but relaxed. Len cupped her face then pressed his lips against hers; it was a passionate kiss full of love and care. When they stopped, both took a deep breath and relaxed. Kahoko smiled at Len and he did the same.

"Tsukimori-kun, you smiled!" Kahoko was mesmerized on Len's smile – a very gentle and beautiful smile that you won't see every day.

"Is it wrong to smile, Kahoko?" Len said, still smiling.

"O-Of course not, it's just new to me… you never smiled before." Kahoko replied. Her face was as red as her hair.

Len chuckled. "By the way Kahoko, why are still calling me by my surname?" Len added.

"Well…" Kahoko hesitated. _You want me to call you by your first name?!_

"L-Len-kun." Kahoko said shyly.

"Drop the '_-kun_'." Len ordered.

Kahoko gulped. "L-Len."

"Yes?" Len responded.

Len inserted his hand in his pocket. Kahoko noticed it, she became curious. "Len, was it that in your pocket?" she asked.

Len pulled out a butterfly diamond pendant. "Could you hold your hair up for me?"

"Okay." Kahoko did what Len say.

Len placed the pendant around Kahoko's neck. She didn't even notice the pendant Len was holding a while ago.

"I-It's beautiful, it looks very expensive." Kahoko was fascinated on the pendant. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"My mother gave that to me, she told me that my father gave this to her when he was courting her." Len said while smiling at Kahoko. "She told me when I confess to you I must give that to you."

"So this is a hand-me-down…" Kahoko stared at the pendant. "Thank you, Len." Tears stared to fall from her eyes.

"H-Hey, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Len panicked.

"No, I'm just happy. I'm happy because I'm with you and you love me." Kahoko said as she wiped her tears.

"Kahoko, always remember this. I love you and I will always love you, I promise." Len promised. "Kahoko, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Len, what is it?" Kahoko smiled.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Kahoko asked back.

"Nothing, I'll pick you up at 10:00 AM sharp." Len said.

_What is he thinking right now? Where are we going tomorrow?_ Kahoko asked herself.

"Let's go outside. We stayed here for too long, maybe your friends are getting suspicious about your sudden disappearance." Len said. Kahoko nodded as response.

Len held Kahoko's hand as they walked out of the main school. It's night time so it was quite dark. Many people noticed the couple holding hands, but the couple didn't care, they have their own world and in that world that only the two of them knows.

"Hey, Jirou, since when did your sister and that Tsukimori guy got together?" a guy asked.

"How in the world will I know? She never told me anything about boys." Jirou said.

"Sheesh, Jirou, what kind of brother are you?!" the guy said.

"Mind your own business, Hiwatari." he said seriously.

"You're so serious, Jirou. This is our last festival here in Seisou. Can you please even enjoy every bit of it?!" another said.

Not only Kahoko's brother, but also the concours participants saw the two holding hands.

"Since when did they get really close?" Ryoutarou asked.

"I don't really know." Aoi answered.

"You're the cousin and you don't know?!" Ryoutarou said.

"Hey, is it my fault that they're holding hands?!" Aoi complained.

"Will you two please stop?" Azuma scolded, as the one of the eldest among the participants, he must take responsibility about the fights of his _kohai_s.

"Yunoki, did you know?" Kazuki asked.

"No, I really don't know." Azuma responded. He smiled; he was hiding his jealousy and anger to Len._ I didn't know my cousin is in love with the Ice Prince._

~ELSEWHERE~

The crimson eyed boy walked towards a girl standing under a tree, looking at the bonfire and holding her violin case.

"Hey!" the boy called.

"Yes?" the girl looked.

"I need to tell you something." The boy said. _You better tell her or else your dead!_

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Nawaguchi, I like you!" the boy confessed. He spilled out the words too fast, they are almost not understandable.

"Huh?" Sayuri replied.

"I already told you, I like you." The boy said coldly.

"W-wait, before anything, why did you like me?" Sayuri asked.

"I like you because you're different." The boy answered.

"What do you mean by '_different_'?" Sayuri asked again.

"Your attitude… it's different… you're more mature, tougher and stronger than other girls I know." He stuttered. He looked away.

"Oh really?!" Sayuri teased, she was amused in the words of the boy.

"I'm not kidding, I'm serious!" the boy objected.

Sayuri's amused face changed into an unsure look. "I know you're serious, but I can't answer you yet, Etou-kun." She paused; she hid her face behind her bangs. "But… can you wait for an answer?"

"O-Okay. Sure. No problem." He answered. "I'll leave now, sorry for interrupting you." Kiriya said. He left; he waved his hand goodbye to Sayuri while he was walking away.

~THE NEXT DAY~

_I can't believe what happened last night! It was like a dream!_ Kahoko thought, smiling. "Oh yeah, he's going to pick me up at ten." Kahoko looked at her alarm clock; it was already 9:30 AM. "Holy cow! It's already 9:30!" Kahoko jumped off her bed and took a bath quickly but making sure she smells good. She dressed up and suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Jirou said lazily. "You know you can call if you need something, Tanami." Jirou said while opening the door, he didn't expect that the guy he was talking to is not his classmate, but it was Len. He was wearing a long sleeved blue polo with a white blazer and a beige pants. "Oh, my bad. I thought you were my classmate." Jirou scratched his head.

"It is okay. May I ask where Kahoko is?" Len asked, wearing his stoic expression.

_So this is my sister's boyfriend. He's too different from her, he's too SERIOUS._ Jirou thought. "My sister? She's in the kitchen. You want me to call her for you?"

"Yes please." Len said seriously.

"Just wait a minute…" Jirou closed the door, leaving Len outside of the house. "Yo! Kaho, someone's looking for you!"

_Maybe it's Len, what time is it? _Kahoko thought. When she walked passed Jirou she asked. "Do I look okay? Do I look hideous?"

"You look-" Jirou was cut off.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling." Their mother smiled at Kahoko while she was washing the dishes.

"Thanks, mom." Kahoko smiled back. She danced her way to the door. Before opening it the fixed herself once more. When she opened the door Len was leaning on the post with his arms crossed across his chest. She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Len."

"Good morning, Kahoko." Len greeted. He was smiling back at her. "Are you ready?"

Kahoko nodded.


	6. Chapter 6 My Jealous Cousin

Chapter 6 – My Jealous Cousin

While Len and Kahoko were walking in the park, they didn't know someone was following them – he was the spy of Yunoki Azuma. He was assigned to follow Kahoko and Len. As a spy he must take pictures of Len and Kahoko, Azuma also said that if he was caught he will be fired.

With Len's sharp hearing he heard the spy following them. "Kahoko, do you feel something?" he asked.

"Do I feel what?" Kahoko asked back.

_She doesn't feel anything. I must not ruin her mood. _Len paused. "Sorry, it's nothing. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Okay sure!" Kahoko said energetically.

"Where is that suppose to be?" Len asked, keeping his face calm so Kahoko won't notice he's getting very anxious.

"You decide." Kahoko smiled.

"Then, I know a place. Come with me." Len grabbed Kahoko's hand and ran to a restaurant without the spy knowing.

The two arrived in the restaurant, Len looked around. He was making sure the spy was already lost. When Len was sure the spy was already gone, he was slightly relieved.

"We're here." Len said.

"Len… why did you do that?!" Kahoko panted. _Whew! I never thought Len's that fast!_

"Sorry, it was inappropriate." Len apologized.

"Len, are you okay? You don't look so well, is there someone or something bothering you?" Kahoko looked worried. _He's been acting like this since the time we went to the park._

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Len remained composed and then smiled. He hid his anxiety to Kahoko.

"Okay." Kahoko was unsure. But her stomach is reacting, she was hungry. "I'm quite hungry now, can we eat?" Then her stomach growled. _Oops!_

"It looks like it." Len said.

The two walked into the restaurant, they sat at a table near the restaurant's window. Every person in the restaurant noticed the young couple, most of the ladies stared at Len even the ladies who have their own boyfriends. But Len didn't care, he focused himself to Kahoko. Kahoko looked around; she saw the girls in the restaurant were looking at her boyfriend.

_Len seems to catch the attention of these girls. I feel kind of jealous. What are you thinking Kaho?! It's natural for those girls to look at Len like that, he's handsome and cool._ Kahoko glanced at Len; he was staring straight at her. Kahoko blushed. And a waitress approached the two.

"Is there anything you like, sir?" the waitress handed the menu to Len. She didn't look at Kahoko.

Len browsed the whole menu, and then after he looked at it, he passed it to Kahoko. "I'll just take a glass of water and a regular carbonara. Kahoko, what's your order?" He ordered without looking at the waitress. He was still focused on Kahoko.

Kahoko hid her face behind the menu. _Why is he focusing on me?! _Kahoko gulped. "Well… I'll pick this." She showed Len the food she's going to eat.

"Linguine with pesto, regular." Len ordered.

"What about drinks?" the waitress asked Len, but the question is for Kahoko.

"Iced tea, regular." Len decided. Kahoko agreed.

"Are you sure, you're only going to order a glass of water?" the waitress asked Len.

"Yes." Len answered.

"Okay, just call me if want something else." The waitress said. The waitress left.

Kahoko was staring at her side of the table; she was still hiding her face from Len who is still staring at her. Then Len chuckled. "Why are you hiding your face from me?"

Kahoko blushed harder. "It's because it's embarrassing… you never took your eyes off me ever since we entered this restaurant."

"So you don't like me staring at you?" Len said. He looked to another direction.

"No! It's not that… it's just… all of the girls here are looking at you… and didn't you notice the looks of the waitress… they like you?!" Kahoko said.

"What's the connection?" Len asked.

"Well…" Kahoko paused. "You dazzle them, Len! And…"

"And…?" Len waited.

"For a simpleton like me to have a boyfriend that is as handsome as you… it's… very hard to accept!" Kahoko explained. "Every girl in this restaurant likes you… even the waitresses."

Len chuckled._ She's jealous. _Len touched Kahoko's face. In response, Kahoko looked at him. "Kahoko, do I dazzle you?"

Kahoko's face was red as a tomato. Kahoko nodded as reply.

Len took off his hand in Kahoko's face. He folded his hands on the table. He saw the waitress who took their order, coming towards them carrying their order.

"Here's your order sir, sorry for making you wait." The waitress said.

"Thank you. And can you give me the receipt when you come back?" Len requested.

"Yes sir. Enjoy your meal." The waitress responded. The waitress bowed then left.

Len started to eat. But Kahoko in the other hand didn't touch her food. Len stopped. "Is there any problem, Kahoko? Don't you like the food?"

Kahoko shook her head. _Why am I like this?! What's your problem Kahoko?!_ Kahoko held her fork then spun it so she can get some noodles. She took a bite. The delicious flavor of the pasta changed her mood. "It's delicious!"

Len was relieved. _She's okay… she's just spacing out. It's very nice to see her in her normal enthusiastic state._ "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I like so much. Thank you, Len." Kahoko smiled.

The two ate. When the waitress came back with the receipt, Len gave the exact amount of money as payment to the food they ate. When they were finished, Len stood up first and lend a hand to Kahoko. When they reached the door one of the waitresses assisted to open the door.

"Thank you for coming, ma'am and sir. Come again!" the waitress smiled.

"You're welcome." Kahoko smiled back.

When they were out of the restaurant, as the two walked they were chatting.

"So where's our next itinerary?" Len asked. "Now, it's your choice Kahoko."

"Hmmm… let me think…" Kahoko paused. "I know… what about to Minami Instruments!"

"Yes, but why?" Len asked back.

"I want to visit Minami-san." Kahoko answered.

"Very well then…" Len agreed.

"Thank you, Len!" Kahoko was pleased.

~YUNOKI MANSION~

"You lost track of the two?" Azuma said.

"Uhhh… I'm very sorry Azuma-sama." The person in the other line said.

"You better find the two or else…" Azuma threatened. "This is your last chance."

"Y-Yes sir." The other line replied. Then Azuma cut off.

"I want to smash this cup in his face!" Azuma said angrily. He smashed the cup to the saucer.

"You know you better calm down." Aoi advised while sipping his tea.

"How would I calm…" Azuma tried to do what Aoi said.

"I can't believe a guy so calm like you will be so uncontrollable like now." Aoi laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you jealous?" Azuma asked.

"Jealous? Why would I? Oh… so this is about Tsukimori and Kahoko issue…" Aoi said. "Actually I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm _happy_ for Kahoko."

"You're _happy_? You're happy that Kahoko is with _that_ guy!" Azuma insisted.

"Yep, besides Kaho loves Tsukimori and Tsukimori loves her back." Aoi sipped his tea again.

"I disagree…" Azuma glared at Aoi. _Aoi-kun, I know deep inside your heart you want to destroy Tsukimori-kun and take away Kahoko from him._

"Fine, it's your decision… but I'm not rooting for you." Aoi glared back. _I love Kahoko, that's why I accept that she's happy in the arms of Tsukimori._ Aoi exited the room and went home. He abandoned Azuma in his family's mansion.

_He doesn't understand a thing… Kahoko will only be happy with me._ Azuma thought. Anger, jealousy and revenge filled the room. Azuma's eyes looked like the eyes of a killer.

~MINAMI INSTRUMENTS~

*Cling! Cling!*the door opened in the store of Minami Instruments.

"Oh. Hello, Hino-san. It's good to see you again." An old man greeted. The two walked in the store, they both heard the sound of a piano.

Kahoko waved. "Is he here?" she whispered, enough for the old man to hear.

The old man nodded and pointed the boy who's playing the piano. Kahoko peeked and saw her close friend whom helped her ever since she entered the concours. Len was right behind her, he knew the guy who's playing the piano, and it was his rival. Kahoko approached the boy quietly so she won't disturb him, Len followed. After the piece was done, the boy stopped playing and opened his eyes. He was shocked because Kahoko was there all along, but with the guy he hated so much.

"H-Hino, what are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I just want to visit the store, why?" Kahoko asked back.

"You want to visit the store with _that_ guy?!" the boy reasoned.

"You're so rude, Ryou." The old man said.

Ryoutarou scratched his head. "By the way, why are you two together? Did you two take a violin practice together?"

"Nope!" Kahoko smiled.

"Then why are you two together?" Ryoutarou asked again.

"Kahoko is my _girlfriend_." Len said coldly, his arms were crossed like usual. When Len said the word _girlfriend_, Kahoko blushed. Her face was as red as her hair. Ryoutarou was shocked; he didn't know Kahoko and his rival are already dating.

"Since when?" Ryoutarou asked. His hands were clenched to fists.

"Since yesterday…" Len said confidently. The two young gentlemen were fierce; it was like the store is going to burn.

"W-Wait, will you two calm down." Kahoko interfered. The fire was extinguished as Kahoko spoke.

Ryoutarou sighed; he almost punched Len's beautiful face.

"Let me explain." Kahoko said. She explained everything that happened after their performance and Ryoutarou understood the situation. He knew Kahoko liked Len but she always rejected it. She always says that his playing was the one she admires but it was the person who plays all along is the one she admires and loves the most.

After a long explanation, Ryoutarou's serious expression didn't change. He was still angry at Len, because he lost. He lost in their battle. Len was the lucky man who was picked by Kahoko.

"Is it okay now, Tsuchiura-kun?" Kahoko reassured.

"Yes, I totally understand. You don't have to worry, I won't hurt him." Ryoutarou said. _Nevertheless I can't control myself._ His hands were still clenched to fists, but loosened up when Kahoko suddenly held his hand.

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko was pleased.

Len was looking at Ryoutarou with his stoic expression. After that Kahoko and Len, with Ryoutarou headed home.

"Why are you following us?" Len rudely asked.

"What? Following you, why in the world will I follow you!?" Ryoutarou replied.

"But why are you taking the same route as ours?" Len asked.

"My home is this way…" Ryoutarou said. "_JERK._" He muttered. "Hino, I'm going this way. Bye."

"Bye!" Kahoko said.

As Ryoutarou passed Len, he whispered to him… "Don't ever dare to hurt her or else." Ryoutarou threatened.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry." Len whispered back.

Len and Kahoko went home together, but parted ways when they reached Kahoko's house. They both said their goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 7 – Sweet Revenge**

The next day, an unfortunate event happened.

*Ding Dong!*

The door bell of the Tsukimori Mansion rang. Since the maids were having a day off back then, Len opened the gate by himself. There stood two men in suspicious clothes. The men cornered Len; the other held him and the other knocked him unconscious. Without anyone noticing, Len was kidnapped. He was taken in a hidden place that no one will know.

~ELSEWHERE~

"Yes, boss. He's already here." A man with a hard voice said.

"Good. Where is he? I want to see him." a gentler voice said.

"Over here boss." The man replied. He pointed Len inside a huge cage; his hands and feet were all tied.

The man opened the cage and kicked Len's thigh. "Yo, pretty boy. Boss wants to see 'ya."

Len woke up. He blinked a few times, after that he looked around. He didn't know the place he was in. _What is this place?_ But one person caught his attention was Yunoki Azuma, the boy who was said to be the boss.

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun." Azuma greeted. Len stayed silent, his mouth was sealed by a tape. "How are you doing? Oh, what am I thinking? Your mouth is sealed, how can you reply? Hmm… what if I do this." Azuma took off the tape harshly.

Len can hardly breathe, he glared at Azuma. "What do you want from me?" he asked coldly.

"Hmm? What do you think?" Azuma asked back.

"Is this about the concours?" Len asked.

"No. it's not really connected with music or the competition. It's more about… how can I call this… _LOVE_." Azuma said.

"What about it?" Len asked.

"Oh yes, you're my hostage, why am I allowing you to talk?" Azuma sealed Len's mouth again. Azuma was about to exit the cage. "By the way, I'm very envious of you. I love Kahoko as much as you love her, but she picked you instead of me, how pityful. Well I better leave now. Take care, Tsukimori-kun. Ja~"

"You'll be locked here until Kahoko beg for me and set you aside." Azuma said with an evil smirk marked on his face.

~TSUKIMORI MANSION~

"Where is Len? Where is my son?" Hamai Misa asked.

"I can't find him anywhere, Misa-sama." the butler said.

*R-r-r-ring!* Len's phone rang, his mother answered the phone and a girl spoke.

"Hello, Len." The girl said.

"Hino-san, is this you?" Misa asked.

"Oh. Hamai-sama good morning. Where's Tsukimori-kun, can I speak to him?" Kahoko said.

"Actually, Len is not here, do you know where he is?" Misa asked worriedly.

"No… why did something happen?" Kahoko asked back.

"When I woke up, I didn't see him. Even in his room." Misa stated.

"Maybe he went outside to practice." Kahoko guessed.

"No… he left his violin in his room." Misa said.

_He never leaves his violin alone without any reason._ Kahoko thought.

In that phone conversation, Aoi overheard that Len was missing. He knew who the culprit was, it was Azuma. Aoi ran outside at the exact moment Azuma stepped out of his car. Aoi charged Azuma, he held Azuma's collar and held up his clenched fist.

"Aoi-kun, is there any problem? You look mad." Azuma said.

"You're asking me if there is any problem? You're my problem, you kidnapped _him_!" Aoi yelled.

"What are you saying, Aoi-kun? I'll never kidnap anyone." Azuma lied. "You're saying such nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Aoi shouted.

Jirou stepped out of the house, he saw Aoi and Azuma. He felt the intense atmosphere. _Did something happen?_ Aoi was about to punch Azuma's face. Jirou ran to stop Aoi. Good thing he seized him before he punch Azuma's pretty face. "Hey, Aoi calm down will 'ya!"

"What's happening here?" Kahoko suddenly showed up.

"Good morning Kahoko." Azuma greeted while he was fixing his polo.

"Good morning. What happened? Aoi-kun, are you okay?" Kahoko asked.

"Azuma, he kidnapped Tsukimori!" Aoi stated.

_Len is kidnapped?_ Kahoko's face became worried. "Is that true, Azuma-nii?"

"No of course I didn't." Azuma lied again.

"Are you sure?" Kahoko reassured. _I don't trust his words. I know he hid Len somewhere._

"Why, don't you trust me?" Azuma said.

_Darn it! I didn't see that coming! What will I say?_ "Of course I trust you." Kahoko lied as well.

_Is she making an excuse or she really believes him?_ Aoi thought.

"Kahoko, will you please come with me?" Azuma asked.

Kahoko shuddered. She doesn't want to accept Azuma's invitation, but she's also thinking that Azuma might feel suspicious about her. "O-okay."

Kahoko faked a smile. Azuma accompanied Kahoko in the car, but she distanced him. Aoi in the other hand was still angry at Azuma, but he also thought it's a right time to rescue Len. Aoi called Ryoutarou and Kiriya to meet with him. They met in a place near the base of the kidnappers.

"Can I ask you something?" the red – haired boy asked.

"What?" Aoi asked back.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?" the red – haired boy exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Aoi hushed.

"So I came here with no reason?" The red head whispered.

"There is…" Aoi said.

"Then what is the reason you want us here, Kaji?" a green – haired boy asked.

"Ice prince, is kidnapped." Aoi stated.

"Ice prince?" the red head was clueless.

"Tsukimori? How?" the green – haired boy asked.

"I don't know. I think this is revenge." Aoi said.

"Revenge?" the two asked in unison.

"Azuma's revenge for losing to Tsukimori." Aoi stated.

"He did that just for that girl? Geez… does he even have a good taste on girls?" the red head said. The two glared at him. "Whoa, whoa! Relax! Don't worry I'm going to help! Sheesh!"

"When I count one to three, we will enter the base." Aoi said. "One… two…"

"Hey, w-wait." The red head interrupted.

"Three. Go!" Aoi signaled.

"Shoot!" the three ran inside the abandoned house. They fought the guards and the kidnappers. They punched and they kicked them. Even though there is only the three of them, they won against 26 men.

Aoi saw something that sparkled, it was a medallion. It has a Yunoki clan seal. He knew it was Azuma's medallion. "Tell me where's Tsukimori!" Aoi asked angrily.

"H-He's at the b-basement." The man stuttered. The three left the kidnappers lying unconsciously on the floor. They went to the basement they saw Len inside a huge cage. He was locked up. He was handcuffed and his mouth was sealed.

"Where's the key?" Aoi looked.

"Over here." The red head teased. He was swinging the key back and forth on his index finger.

"Give me that." Aoi grabbed the key from Kiriya.

"Oww… that hurts." Kiriya exclaimed.

Aoi unlocked the cage and untied the ropes that tied Len's feet and hands. He also took off the tape that sealed Len's mouth. Len barely breathed.

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked.

"What are you three doing here?" Len asked coldly.

"Is that the right words to say when you're rescued?" Ryoutarou teased.

"Why did you rescue me? How did you know this place?" Len asked. "Are you an ally of Yunoki-senpai?"

"Yunoki-senpai, did all this?" Ryoutarou said with disbelief.

"As I expected, he's the mastermind." Aoi pointed out.

"You mean you know about this?" Kiriya asked.

"Actually no, but I had a feeling that he'll do something to Tsukimori." Aoi said. "Wait, are you making me repeat the words i said a while ago?"

"Where's Kahoko? Is she alright?" Len asked worriedly.

"She's fine but…" Aoi paused.

"But?" Len said.

"She's with Azuma." Aoi felt ashamed.

"What!" Len panicked. Len ran outside, the three followed and they entered Aoi's car. "I'll drive, give me the keys." Len drove really fast. The other three was shocked; they didn't know Len can drive.

"Hey, do you even have a driver's license?" Ryoutarou asked.

"Yeah, I left it at home." Len replied.

"WHAT?" Ryoutarou exclaimed.

"It's not the time for arguments. We better go and find Kahoko." Aoi interrupted.

When they saw Kahoko and Azuma near the lake Len got out of the car. Kahoko saw him; she rushed immediately and hugged him.

"Len are you okay? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt? Hamai-sama and I were so worried about you. Where have you been?" Kahoko asked quickly. Azuma was shocked, but he hid his real emotions and smiled.

"I'm fine Kahoko, you don't need to worry." Len replied.

"Tsukimori-kun, good thing you're okay. Kahoko was worried sick about you." Azuma faked a smile; he was hiding his anger at Aoi. _I can't believe Aoi will save Tsukimori-kun. I should've known this. And he also rounded up some recruits._

"Don't make any excuse Azuma! You're the one who locked him up." Aoi said.

"What in the world are you saying, Aoi-kun?" Azuma lied.

"Don't lie Yunoki-senpai, you kidnapped Tsukimori." Ryoutarou approved.

"What do you mean don't lie?" Azuma lied again. "Tell me Kahoko, am I lying?"

"Huh?" Kahoko was speechless. _What will I say? I really don't know anything. But there are witnesses._ Kahoko gulped, she can't say anything. It's like her voice was gone.

"Yes…" Kahoko answered courageously. They all looked at her. Her face showed bravery and trust to her friends. Azuma's face turned murderous.

"You're kidding me, Kahoko." Azuma laughed.

"No, I'm not joking." She replied.

_She faked a smile all along. She's a very good actress. _Azuma thought. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Yes, we have." Aoi dared. He pulled out a something from his pocket. It was a medallion.

Azuma knows that was his. He left it to the abandoned house, he entrusted it to his men. _How did he get it? I knew my men hid it somewhere._

"Maybe you're guessing how I found it, well… it was really that hidden." Aoi said.

"That's not even my medallion, Aoi-kun." Azuma lied. "I do not own such a thing."

"Oh really, then why does it have a Yunoki clan seal at the back of it?" Aoi asked.

Azuma gulped. But fortunately he thought of an excuse. "I was trying to protect Kahoko from Tsukimori-kun. He just might hurt her because music is more important to him than love. He's a cold – hearted person, he will never take care of Kahoko."

"What do you mean by cold – hearted?" Kahoko said, her eyes were filled sadness. All of them looked at Kahoko, especially Len. "Do you even know him!"

Azuma became quiet, he can't reply to Kahoko's demand.

"Don't you understand?" Kahoko started to cry. "I… I love him!"

"Stop crying now dear." A gentle and motherly voice spoke. They all looked back and there they saw a blue – haired woman, it was Len's mother. She approached Kahoko and gave her a motherly hug. She looked at Azuma with a scolding face. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You hurted your own cousin. And you even judged a person without knowing him well."

"Tell me Azuma, are you still jealous?" Aoi asked. "Aren't ashamed of yourself?"

Azuma felt guilty. He made Kahoko cry. "I'm sorry Kahoko." Azuma apologized. "I can't just accept the fact that I'm not the person you love. You can call the police and put me to jail, if you want."

"There's no need for that." Len said.

Azuma looked at Len. "Why?"

"The important thing is you know your mistake." Len replied.

"Tsukimori, what are you thinking? It's just like your letting him to do something wrong again." Aoi objected.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Len said.

"I think he's right, Aoi. Besides, the old lady might do something really bad to him if she knew about this." Kiriya finally spoke.

Aoi remembered their grandmother. She will definitely punish Azuma when she knew about the incident. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Tsuchiura-kun, Kaji-Kun and Etou-kun, I want to thank you for saving my son." Hamai Misa thanked.

"No need to thank us, Hamai-sama." Ryoutarou said.

"The pleasure is ours." Aoi and Kiriya bowed. Ryoutarou bowed with them to give respect.

"As the sign of my gratitude we will take care of Hino-san, I mean Kahoko for two days." Misa smiled. "Is it alright?"

"Uhhh… well… what do you think Kahoko?" Aoi turned asked Kahoko.

"Me? Uhhh… well…" she paused. _Just accept the offer! Your mother won't mind! Besides it's the house of your boyfriend for Pete's sake!_ "Okay."

"Very well then, I already told your mother about this and she agreed. The last one who suppose to agree is…" she looked at Len. Len was not looking at her.

Kiriya poked Len's arm. Len looked at response. "What?" he coldly said.

"Your mother is asking you something." Kiriya said.

Len looked at his mother with curiosity etched on his face. His mother understood Len's facial expression.

"Kahoko is going to live with us for 2 days; do you agree with that my son?" Len just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO.**

_**Sky-alchemist056: Sorry if I haven't said this earlier. I'm sorry for Yunoki-senpai's fans about the bad guy thingy about him, but don't worry this is only at first. Oh yeah Chiyoh Mi helped me with this, she edited some of the parts of this chapter. By the way please review, thanks for reading. **_


	8. Chapter 8 Tickets

**Chapter 8 – Tickets**

When they got in the car, Kahoko felt uneasy because Len's mother was staring at her, but not in a glaring way. She was staring at her nicely. Hamai Misa was really happy to her son grew from the icy cold personality to a loving and responsible boyfriend. It was very silent inside the car.

"Kahoko, can I ask you something?" Hamai Misa spoke.

"What is it, Misa-sama?" Kahoko asked.

"You can just call me okaa-sama if you like." She smiled. "By the way, are you and my son together?" she continued.

The question caught Len's attention, he raised his eyebrow. _What's with the sudden question?_

"Uhhh… yes ma'am." Kahoko uttered.

Hamai Misa smiled in response. _I never thought my son will someday find someone good for him and will open his heart. I'm very glad Len met Kahoko. I know she will cherish and take care of my son wholeheartedly._

"I'm very happy for you two." Hamai Misa said happily.

"Thank you, okaa-sama." Kahoko blushed.

"You're very welcome." Hamai Misa smiled. Then she turned her gaze to Len. "Len, did you give _it_ to her?"

"Yes mother, I already gave it to her." Len replied. Then Len laid his gaze to Kahoko.

"What is it?" Kahoko was clueless in what they're talking about.

"Can you show me the necklace my son gave you?" Hama Misa requested.

"Eh? Erm…" Kahoko pulled out the diamond butterfly necklace. "Is it this one?"

"Yes… it suites you beautifully." Hamai Misa reminisced. "I remember when your father gave that to me." She told Len.

"How did oji-sama confess to you?" Kahoko's eyes sparkled like a 5-year old little girl who wants to hear the ending of a fairy tale.

_How pathetic…_ Len sighed. _She's like a little girl… but it's cute._

Hamai Misa told everything to Kahoko, and Kahoko in the other hand listened carefully. They talked until they reached the Tsukimori Mansion.

"We're here." Len finally said. As they entered the Tsukimori Manor something surprised them. All of the maids that were on their "off" were all there worried about their young master. They were there waiting.

"Bocchama! We're glad you're safe!" they exclaimed. They were glad that their one and only young master were safe.

"All of you came here just to tell me that?" Len coldly said. "What a waste of time."

_Here goes the cold prince attitude if his._ Kahoko giggled.

"Why are you laughing Kahoko?" Len asked curiously.

"Oh… it's nothing." She smiled at him warmly. Then Len held Kahoko's hand. He pulled her near him. "W-Whoa…!" Kahoko almost stumbled; fortunately Len was there to support her. "What is it, Len?"

"Like what you said… it's nothing." Len quoted. He smiled.

"?" Kahoko became clueless. _ What does he mean?_

All of the maids were catcalling. Kahoko blushed really hard. Her face was red as her hair. But Len didn't care. He continued to walk until they entered the main manor.

"Len, can you take her to our guest rooms?" Hamai Misa said.

"G-G-Guest rooms?" Kahoko stuttered.

"Yes mother." Len said. He glanced at Kahoko. "Are you okay, Kahoko?"

"I'm fine… don't worry." Kahoko smiled sheepishly.

"By the way, Kahoko lunch is about to be ready." Len's mother said.

"Okay." Kahoko responded.

Hamai Misa smiled. Hamai Misa left the two lovebirds in the guest room. She doesn't worry that her son will do something he will regret. She knows her son is mature enough to handle this kind of situation.

"Len, is it really alright for me to stay here?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes, you don't like the room?" Len asked back.

"No, that's not the case. It's just… embarrassing, because your mother… well…" She stuttered.

"What about my mother?" Len asked. He sat at Kahoko's side.

"She really treats me like I'm really something… you know… something like _that_." Kahoko said.

"Don't you like the way she treats you?" Len asked again. "You know, you are really something. You are something important to me that I can't afford to lose."

"No not that… she treats me like I'm your…" Kahoko gulped and then blushed. "…your fiancée."

Len chuckled. "You're worrying about that? Don't worry someday we'll get to that level, I promise."

Kahoko's face was terribly red. Her cheeks were burning. "I-I didn't mean that…"

Len leaned to Kahoko covered her mouth, and then whispered. "Ich liebe dich."

"What?" Kahoko asked. She doesn't understand German.

"It's nothing." Len smiled.

"If that's German, I don't understand that." Kahoko pouted. "But the phrase sounded familiar."

"It's very common." Len said. "It's the most common phrase, especially when you love someone."

"Hmm…" Kahoko was in a deep thought. "What would that be?" She paused. "Don't tell me you just proposed to me?"

Len shook his head. "No I didn't propose to you, not yet."

"Than what is the translation of _'Will you marry me?'_ in German?" Kahoko asked.

"Willst du mich heiraten?" Len translated.

"Wow… you're really good in German." Kahoko clapped.

"I'm used to it. Especially, we travel too much." Len looked at the ceiling.

Kahoko smiled. "You know, I always feel that I'm the luckiest person on earth."

Len glanced at his beloved. "I should be the one who's saying that line."

Kahoko rested her head on Len's shoulder. "Len, I love you."

Len smiled. He kissed Kahoko's head.

Len stood up. "I'll wait for you down stairs."

"Okay. But you should rest, you were kid-" Kahoko paused. She remembered what happened a while ago. _I wonder if Azuma-nii-sama is alright._

Len approached Kahoko again, as if he read her mind. "He's going to be fine; Kaji decided that they won't tell your grandmother."

"You read my mind…" She was shocked.

"Hn," that was all Len said. He stood up again and left his beloved in the guestroom.

Kahoko sighed. "I'm all alone now." She slumped herself to the bed. "Len's scent is quite cool and minty." Kahoko realized what she said. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands. _What am I thinking? By the way, what did he said a while ago? Hmm… _She sighed again. _It's German I can't understand that dialect._

"Oh yeah, I need to thank Aoi-kun and the others!" Kahoko sat up and searched her bag. She saw her pink mobile phone in one of the pockets of her bag. She flipped it open then typed texts for two people.

* * *

_Tsuchiura Ryoutarou; Kaji Aoi_

_Hi! I just want to thank you for saving Len. I owe you one. Don't worry I'll make it up to you. Please make sure that nothing will happen to Azuma-nii-sama. I don't want him to get hurt or something. Tell him I'm sorry if I didn't consider his feelings for me, but there is only one. I'm very sorry. I really want to thank you again, for always being there for me. By the way, do you know Etou-kun's mobile phone number? I want to thank him also for taking part in rescuing Len._

* * *

Kahoko sent the message. Then her phone rang. The ringing tone was 'Today Was a Fairytale' by Taylor Swift. "Wow… that was fast."

* * *

_Unknown recipient;_

_Aren't you going to thank me? I helped too. Just kidding, you're welcome. I'm being nice to you, just for now. If you make any other problems that I'm not a part of, I will not help. By the way, the playing style of yours is still hideous. You better practice more so my ears won't hurt when i hear your performance._

_-Etou Kiriya_

* * *

"Hmph! What a nice reply." Kahoko said sarcastically, and then smiled. "He never changes, even a bit."

Kahoko paused and read the text again. "HOW DID HE KNOW MY NUMBER?"

Even though Len was busy editing some parts in his composition, he heard Kahoko's shocked voice. He stood up and immediately went to Kahoko's room. "Is there any problem, Kahoko?"

"N-Nothing…" Kahoko stuttered. "I'm fine… ehehehe."

"I see." Len said.

A maid showed up. "Lunch is served."

"Coming…" Len said. The maid disappeared from the door. "Let's go?"

"Y-Yeah." Kahoko stood up. She walked to Len's side. The two went to the dining area together. Len's mother was already there waiting for the two lovebirds.

"Ah, Kahoko, Len. I'm glad you're already here. Come here and help yourselves." Hamai Misa said. Technically, those words were meant for Kahoko.

The two sat. "Itadakimasu." Len said formally.

"Itadakimasu!" Kahoko said. Len look at her, he raised his eyebrow.

"Oops…" Kahoko covered her mouth. "Sorry…" she whispered.

"It's okay, dear. Feel at home." Hamai Misa said. "By the way, your brother just dropped by."

"Uhh… did he say something?" Kahoko asked. She never thought her arrogant and irritating brother will drop by just for her.

"He sent us some your clothes and these tickets." Hamai Misa showed two tickets. "I think he bought it for you." she gave it to Kahoko.

Kahoko looked at the two tickets, one was blue and one was red. "These tickets are due tonight."

"Yes, I think your brother wants you to come with someone." Len's mother smiled.

_What is that idiot thinking? Sending me two tickets of "Romeo and Juliet" the musical. I never thought he will spend his money for tickets he won't use._ Kahoko sighed as she nibbled her food.

"Do you want me to accompany you to that musical?" Len asked. He read her mind again.

"Eh? Umm… sure… no problem." Kahoko replied.

"Okay then…you kids have fun 'kay. I need to go somewhere." Hamai Misa smiled.

"Where are you going mother?" Len asked.

"I'm going to perform in a cruiser today. So I'm off after lunch." Len's mother responded. "So you better take a good care of Kahoko. She is your responsibility while I'm gone."

Kahoko sweat dropped. _Do I act like a child too much?_

"Yes mother." Len said. _Kahoko is not a child anymore, but I'm here to protect her._

"Okay… I'm done eating. I'm off." Hamai Misa said. They followed her until they reached the main gate. She waved goodbye, "Bye Len, Kahoko, take care."

"Take care okaa-sama." Kahoko waved as Hamai Misa's car drove away from them.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda D'Oro**

_**Sky-alchemist056: Sorry for the late update. This chapter supposed to be entitled 'Romeo and Juliet', but I noticed while I'm typing this chapter will be very long if I used the title 'Romeo and Juliet'. So the 'Romeo and Juliet' chapter will be Chapter 9. BTW, I remembered that Tsukimori-senpai knows how to speak German so I put his German dialect to the test. Well, typically I used online translators just to translate some sentences. Besides I don't know how to spell their words. I'm sorry if there are some errors. **_

_**SFX: **__**Ich liebe dich. – This means "I love you." in English translation. Maybe many people know about this sentence.**_


End file.
